


Sleep Well

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [11]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Fluff, Getting Rest, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "I'm working. It's coming along.""It can come along later. You need a break.""I do not," Yama said, and immediately yawned wide enough that his jaw popped.Harlock took his arm firmly and pulled him to his feet. "You do. Come on."
Relationships: Harlock/Yama | Logan
Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619959
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	Sleep Well

A boot nudged his foot. "Yama, wake up." 

Yama jerked his head off the table, where he'd fallen asleep among seedlings and potting soil and beakers. Everything he needed for his nascent greenhouse, the _Arcadia_ provided quickly; he suspected it had something to do with the spirit of Harlock's old friend, forever merged with the ship. 

He looked around blearily and spotted Harlock looming over him, outlined by the single light still illuminated in the corner. Yama didn't remember turning any of the other lights off; the _Arcadia_ must have handled that when he'd fallen asleep at his desk. 

Yama rubbed the sleep out of his eye. "Harlock? Er, Captain?" 

Harlock shifted his weight, blocking a little more of the light. It might have been intimidating if Yama wasn't used to it. Harlock loomed by default. "You've been in here for almost twelve hours straight." 

Yama looked around the greenhouse, which was still a mess even with all the work he'd already done. He'd made quite a bit of headway on the shelves and lighting systems, though. The _Arcadia_ may have provided the materials, but Yama was still the one who had to put everything together and start planting. "I'm working. It's coming along." 

"It can come along later. You need a break."

"I do not," Yama said, and immediately yawned wide enough that his jaw popped. 

Harlock took his arm firmly and pulled him to his feet. "You do. Come on." 

Yama started to protest further, but Harlock ushered him out of the greenhouse. After a few turns in the corridors, Yama realized they weren't going to his cabin. "Where are you taking me?" 

"To my quarters," Harlock said in a voice that brooked no argument. 

Yama tried to pull away, but Harlock wasn't letting him go. "Why? I have my own bed." 

"And if I leave you there, you'll be out of bed in an hour and going back to the greenhouse," Harlock said. 

"I will _not_ ," Yama grumbled, even knowing full well he probably would.

"You need _rest_ ," Harlock continued. "Real rest, which you won't get if you keep falling asleep on top of your seedlings." 

They stopped in front of the door to the captain's quarters and it slid open, revealing a dimly lit room dominated by a massive bed. A black blanket emblazoned with a white skull lay across it. 

Yama raised an eyebrow. "You have a Jolly Roger on your bed?" 

Harlock muttered a curse under his breath. "It wasn't my idea." He led Yama toward the bed and dropped him into it. "There. Get some sleep." 

"I'm—oh." Yama burrowed into the pillows. "This is nice." 

He'd intended to make more of an argument, but getting into the bed hammered home just _how_ tired he was. Harlock was right; he could work more on the greenhouse tomorrow. Right now, sleep was climbing much higher on his list of priorities.

The blanket settled over him, and he sank deeper into the mattress. 

The last thing he was aware of was a gentle hand smoothing hair back from his face, and the soft words, "Sleep well, Yama."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
